


No existe nada más cálido que tu cariño

by kataricchi



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: M/M
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-05
Updated: 2018-06-05
Packaged: 2019-05-18 11:10:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,796
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14851625
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kataricchi/pseuds/kataricchi
Summary: Crearon una especie de pacto silencioso; sin acordarlo y sin darse cuenta casi. En preparatoria se escondían entre los pasillos oscuros e inhóspitos, dentro de los horarios donde los curiosos no merodearan por el gimnasio. Su rutina era besarse hasta el cansancio, hambrientos de un sentimiento que aún no entendían bien; y presas de un deseo que no le hacía justicia a las hormonas. Se trataban entre ambos con una confidencialidad infinita y un silencio inquebrantable. Como si lo que sentían fuese algo demasiado puro y sagrado como para hablarlo; aunque probablemente fuese por lo complejo que era ponerlo en palabras.O la historia de cómo Daichi terminó limpiando el vómito de Bokuto de su alfombra.





	No existe nada más cálido que tu cariño

**Author's Note:**

> Sigo sin saber hacer resúmenes decentes :^)  
> Sorry not sorry <3

No contaba con que la fiesta del fin de semana lo haría terminar tan mal.  
Nunca le explicaron que una noche consumiendo una cantidad inusual de grasas saturadas, colesterol, y azúcar refinada, podía hacerlo terminar internado en el hospital; esperando un turno por una cirugía de emergencia.

—Akaaaaaaaashi, por ti voy a comer todo lo que pueda hoy. ¿Me vas a dar tus rebanadas de pizza? Por favooooooor, dile a Kuroo que son para mí.

La voz de Bokuto se escuchaba clara y estridente desde su teléfono, llegando a reverberar dolorosa sobre su pobre oído. Escuchaba la voz grave de Kuroo reclamando a la distancia; la música de PSY fuerte sonando en algún equipo de sonido, y las carcajadas efervescentes del resto de capitanes acompañando al resto de ruido ambiental. Imaginó la decoración apresurada del departamento; algunos globos plateados y tiras largas de papel crepé en tonos fosforito. Podía ver claramente a Bokuto usando algún ridículo accesorio relacionado con el Fukurodani. Sabía, de hecho; gracias a los posts de Instagram de Oikawa, que estaba vistiendo un kigurumi enorme de búho. Sabía que lucía adorable sonrojado por el alcohol de las cervezas que había llevado Terushima, y que, afelpado, así como andaba, habría querido estrecharlo entre sus brazos y no soltarlo en todo lo que quedara de fiesta. Gracias a Dios no estaba ahí.

—Kuroo-san, ¿está ahí? —interrogó el pelinegro, ignorando por completo las preguntas insistentes de quien fuera su capitán en el club de voleyball de la escuela preparatoria—. Por favor, no deje que Bokuto-san siga bebiendo.  
—¡Akaaashi!  
—Y si sobran, puede comerse las rebanadas de pizza que eran para mí. Tengan una buena celebración.

Luego de escuchar los balbuceos afirmativos del capitán del Nekoma en el fondo, Akaashi cortó la llamada. Le estaba doliendo demasiado la cabeza como para seguir mortificándose por no haber podido asistir a la celebración universitaria de todos los capitanes.

Resulta que, a pesar de lo idiotas que pudieran resultar algunos de los capitanes de los equipos de volleyball, había muchos que aplicaron para la Universidad de Tokio y quedaron seleccionados en las carreras de su elección. No tanto por el mérito al estudio, pero sí por el buen rendimiento deportivo. Entre los afortunados, se encontraba Bokuto junto a Terushima, que habían ingresado sólo gracias a la obtención de becas deportivas. Daichi y Kuroo entraron sin problemas por los excelentes puntajes obtenidos en el examen de ingreso; y Oikawa junto a Ushijima y Futakuchi entraron con puntaje de sobra por encima del mínimo que exigía cada carrera. Todos se sorprendieron cuando se encontraron haciendo pruebas para ingresar al equipo de volleyball universitario, y a partir de eso, se volvieron un grupo prácticamente inseparable.

El comienzo fue tortuoso para algunos; en especial para los que aún no lograban superar las rivalidades pasadas, ni lo competitivos que eran. Oikawa seguía viendo a Ushijima como su contrincante número uno; y tanto Daichi como Kuroo competían por la más mínima cosa. Suga era quien intervenía entre ambos y trataba de poner un poco de paz en medio de la situación. Como Daichi lo quería mucho, tendía a ceder de inmediato; Kuroo por otra parte, lo respetaba probablemente más que a todos dentro del equipo, así que dejaba atrás el comportamiento infantil que adquiría cada vez que discutía con el moreno. Con el tiempo, ambos se descubrieron como aliados increíbles en lo que a materia de estudio se trataba; y comenzaron a compartir tardes enteras y fin de semanas completos entre cuadernos, libros y apuntes desordenados.  
La cosa entre Ushijima y Oikawa era un poco más compleja; Wakatoshi sólo buscaba un apoyo en Oikawa cuando tuvieran que jugar en algún partido, pero el orgullo era más grande, y los remates terminaban siendo dirigidos exclusivamente a Bokuto. Iwaizumi comenzó a amenazarlo, (con Dios sabe qué cosas) y recién ahí el setter se decidió a mejorar su actitud ante la imponente figura de Ushiwaka.  
En fin; al término del primer semestre la mayoría de ellos convivían de maravilla; y para el final del año académico, se descubrieron todos partícipes de un exclusivo grupo de jóvenes fuertes y deportistas, que cenaban juntos por lo menos una vez a la semana, se jugaban bromas pesadas cada vez que la oportunidad lo permitiera, y eran capaces de propiciarse auxilio entre ellos siempre que fuera necesario.  
En una de las tantas comidas que solían compartir a la semana; Kuroo salió con la fantástica idea de organizar una fiesta celebrando el éxito que todos habían obtenido aprobando la totalidad de los exámenes finales. Todos asintieron entusiasmados, y sin demora alguna, comenzaron a hacer los preparativos para lo que sería la fiesta del año.

—El problema es encontrar el lugar donde hacerla. —sentenció Daichi muy serio, con la boca manchada de salsa bulldog.  
—Tú departamento, querido Daichi —le respondió Kuroo con mirada burlona, y un tono de voz meloso—. Estoy seguro de que Suga y Asahi no pondrán reparo alguno.  
Daichi lo miró mal, y le respondió sonriendo con sorna acerca de lo que pensaba hacer. —Puedo convencer a Suga de que no los deje hacer ninguna fiesta. No quiero tener que recoger todo al día siguiente, ni lidiar con la mitad de ustedes borrachos.  
—Sólo beberemos jugo de naranja; es más para reunirnos a comer, y a celebrar a Bo y a Teru, que pasaron los exámenes a la primera, a pesar de lo mucho que les costó crearse hábitos de estudio sin que nosotros estuviésemos encima de ellos presionándolos. —Kuroo podía llegar a ser muy convincente, y ahora tenía el apoyo obstinado de Terushima y Bokuto a su favor.  
—No van a beber alcohol.  
—No Daichi-san. —respondió todo el grupo al unísono.  
—Y van a limpiar todo lo que ensucien al día siguiente. —hablaba con seriedad el excapitán del Karasuno.

Todos movieron la cabeza afirmativamente y con energía. El plan ya estaba hecho; el menú lo habían acordado en menos de cinco minutos (toda la comida basura que pudieran comprar) y el compromiso ya se encontraba sellado.  
Daichi se aseguró de que los chicos llevaran a alguien con ellos, para que de alguna forma pudieran mantenerse mínimamente bajo control. Futakuchi invitó a Aone; Oikawa, cómo no, asistió con Iwaizumi. Kuroo arrastró a Kenma hacia el departamento, y Ushiwaka hizo algo similar con Shirabu. A Terushima no le resultó la estrategia de crear planes para Suga por fuera (para que él pudiera coquetear en paz con Daichi) y se resignó a asistir sin invitado alguno. Bokuto invitó a Akaashi con todas las ilusiones albergadas en su pequeño corazón, pero la negativa fue inminente.

—No es que no quiera asistir, Bokuto-san; no puedo. Los exámenes de admisión son el lunes, y tengo que estudiar lo máximo posible en los últimos días que quedan. Lo siento.

Había sido la justificación inalterable del menor ante la invitación de su senpai. Le frustraba no poder asistir; porque sí quería, pero aún le faltaba una decena de temas que repasar para considerarse completamente preparado a la hora de rendir el examen.

—Voy a entrar a la universidad. Y podremos ir a muchas fiestas juntos —había sido la promesa sonriente que susurró sólo para ambos cuando se reunieron a hablar—. Tenga paciencia.

Bokuto había quedado infeliz, pero conforme en buena parte. Akaashi estaba feliz de los logros que había alcanzado el mayor hasta el momento, y lamentaba mucho no poder estar con él cuando era hora de felicitarlo; pero por lo menos sabía que lo hacía por un bien mayor para ambos en el futuro.

Miró con desgano la pila interminable de libros y apuntes que reposaban sobre la superficie fría y suave del vidrio en su escritorio. Había pasado todo el día esclavizado a la silla incómoda que utilizaba para estudiar; sentía el cuello rígido y los ojos inflamados. Durante el último cuarto de hora había revisado el celular por lo menos unas cinco veces. No podía concentrarse con la cabeza latiéndole al son de la impaciencia, y los dedos fríos picándole de ansiedad.  
Oikawa era un experto a la hora de ventilar su quehacer diario en las redes sociales; por lo que tenía una actualización constante de lo que estaba pasando en la fiesta a cada momento. No se equivocaba en cuanto a lo que había estado imaginando todo este tiempo; el ambiente era alegre y ligeramente embriagador. Las luces se insinuaban tenues entre las pantallas que cubrían las bombillas incandescentes, lo que le daba un toque entre bohemio y romántico a las habitaciones. No habían cumplido con la promesa que le habían hecho a Daichi; numerosas latas de cerveza se esparcían entre los bocadillos, sobre el mantel de plástico infantil que cubría la mesa. Había jugo de naranja; una cantidad ínfima para que sólo fuera mezclado con el vodka barato que se enfriaba en una cubeta llena de cubos de hielo. Había de igual forma, por lo menos unas doce cajas de pizza en un rincón de la mesa; e incontables platos cubiertos de chuches saladas y dulces, galletas y malvaviscos de todos sabores y colores.

Por las imágenes, Keiji pudo observar un balcón al fondo de la sala principal del departamento. No conocía la casa de los tres mayores del Karasuno; y ahora que podía observarla sólo mediante fotografías, se le insinuaba interesante y ligeramente divertida.  
Su mente comenzó a juguetear somnolienta entre la imaginación desenfrenada e incoherente que antecede a los sueños. Podía observarse ahí, su cuerpo pegado al de Bokuto; porque el frío en los balcones azotaba con mayor intensidad debido al correr del viento, y también porque quería y podía. Siempre y cuando nadie los estuviese observando.  
Deslizaría los dedos por la zona donde el disfraz resultase más holgado; delinearía la piel con cuidado, y con el filo de las uñas, porque tendía a tener las manos siempre frías y aún más congeladas si el nerviosismo lo consumía de a poco. Besaría el cuello ajeno con los labios agrietados, y demandaría una textura más húmeda un poco más arriba. Todo esto sin palabras, sólo con miradas cómplices; porque, aunque ambos sabían bien lo que sentía el uno por el otro, aún no se habían inventado las palabras indicadas que pudieran describir el amor infinito que se tenían.  
Crearon una especie de pacto silencioso; sin acordarlo y sin darse cuenta casi. En preparatoria se escondían entre los pasillos oscuros e inhóspitos, dentro de los horarios donde los curiosos no merodearan por el gimnasio. Su rutina era besarse hasta el cansancio, hambrientos de un sentimiento que aún no entendían bien; y presas de un deseo que no le hacía justicia a las hormonas. Se trataban entre ambos con una confidencialidad infinita y un silencio inquebrantable. Como si lo que sentían fuese algo demasiado puro y sagrado como para hablarlo; aunque probablemente fuese por lo complejo que era ponerlo en palabras. No existían términos apropiados aún que pudiesen catalogar bien su relación, y no querían arruinarlo con la superficialidad de lo que llaman “amor” hoy en día. Los títulos de novio les quedaban grandes todavía, y ambos sentían que no había necesidad de utilizarlos. Sólo eran ellos dos, Bokuto y Akaashi. Sus nombres invariablemente irían juntos para siempre; estaban predestinados sólo por el simple hecho de existir en el mismo espacio temporal. Eran la mejor casualidad que el destino podía haber juntado alguna vez, y eran tremendamente afortunados por ello.

La canción de piano suave que tenía como tono de llamada comenzó a sonar en tono ascendente. Eran aproximadamente las tres cuarenta y cinco de la mañana, y el se había quedado dormido incómodo sobre los apuntes de trigonometría que debía repasar. Sentía los músculos del cuello rígidos y la boca pastosa. Contestó con desánimo, preguntándose quien podía estarlo llamando a un horario tan inusual en una madrugada de sábado.

—Akaashi, supuse que estarías despierto, por eso te llamé —la voz de Kuroo se escuchaba grave al otro lado de la llamada, lo que le ayudó a despertar mejor—. Estamos en el hospital con Daichi, Terushima y Suga. No es grave, pero a Bokuto le dio apendicitis. Creí que sería bueno que vinieras para que te viera luego de la operación.

Akaashi se restregó los ojos con fastidio y sonrió. ¿Era en serio? Se vistió con una chaqueta abrigadora, y se enrolló la vieja bufanda roja que le había tejido su abuela al cuello. Salió silencioso de casa, y tomó el primer taxi que encontró. Mientras viajaba, imaginaba todo el escenario estúpido que debe haber tenido lugar en el departamento. Sonreía internamente por la paciencia infinita que tenían los chicos con Bokuto, mientras observaba las luces encendidas por las vitrinas de todo Tokio. La ciudad era el insomnio personificado, incansable a pesar de no tener cabida para una pausa. Pensó en que un ramo de flores podría alegrarlo más que su visita ahí, por lo que bajó unas calles antes para comprar un bouquet de rosas rosadas. 

Llegó al hospital aproximadamente una hora después de la llamada que recibió de Kuroo. Bokuto había entrado hace aproximadamente media hora al pabellón; y la madre del excapitán se hallaba charlando animadamente con Daichi. A un costado del excapitán del Karasuno, estaba Suga con Terushima, conversando muy acalorados acerca de lo hermosos que eran los muslos del moreno. Se notaba que ambos habían bebido más de la cuenta, porque tenían las mejillas al rojo vivo y la incoherencia se les hacía notar a kilómetros. La madre de Bokuto lo saludó con efusividad cuando lo vio llegar, y le agradeció por estar ahí. Kuroo lo arrastró a un rincón más alejado de todo el resto de las personas, y se puso a charlar con él.

—El idiota vomitó toda la alfombra luego de que se comió tu parte de las pizzas. 

Akaashi ahogó una carcajada y se apretó el estómago con fuerza para evitar reír. Sabía que la situación había sido cómica, y ahora no podía dejar de reír tan sólo imaginando la cara asqueada de Oikawa, y la indignación de Daichi.

—¿No bebió mucho como para que le causara problemas?  
—Nah. Sólo tomó unos tres sorbos de una lata de cerveza, y eso fue todo lo que le afectó. A pesar de lo musculoso que es, tiene muy poca tolerancia al alcohol. —Kuroo sonrió pensando en lo penoso que era el más grande de los dos.  
—¿Daichi-san no está enojado? —interrogó Akaashi mirando al pelinegro desde la distancia.  
—Al principio sí, tomando en cuenta que su tolerancia al enojo ya estaba baja debido a que ni Terushima ni Suga lo han dejado de manosear en toda la noche. Pero cuando se dio cuenta de que Kotaro estaba realmente mal, él mismo nos trajo a todos en auto al hospital.

Akaashi se limitó a asentir con la cabeza, sonriendo. El tiempo se pasó volando entre la charla amena con la señora Bokuto y el resto de los chicos. La cirugía no había sido compleja gracias a que la enfermedad no había avanzado mucho, y se había detectado a tiempo. La primera en pasar fue la madre de Kotaro; pero el chico al enterarse que el armador estaba ahí para verlo, exigió de inmediato que lo dejaran entrar sin ningún problema. Aún no salía bien del efecto de la anestesia, y los párpados se le cerraban ligeramente cada vez que Akaashi intentaba charlar con él.

—Hola Kotaro. —saludó fríamente el pelinegro, con la mirada imperturbable fija en los ojos somnolientos del mayor.  
—Akaaaaashi, nunca me llamas Kotaro —se quejó el peligris haciendo un puchero—. ¿Estás enojado?  
—Preocupado. ¿Te sientes bien?  
—Ahora sí. Pero estoy triiiiiiste. —se quejó el mayor moviéndose incómodo en la cama de hospital.  
—Bokuto-san, no puedes moverte tan brusco luego de una operación, la herida se va a abrir. —lo regañó el menor con tranquilidad, acercándose más hacia donde yacía recostado.  
—Sólo Bokuto, Akaashi. Quítale el honorífico. —sonrió de lado el rematador. Cuando estaban solos era capaz de tomarse libertades como esa; de ser atrevido a su manera tierna y considerada. Por eso era que a Akaashi le gustaba tanto, porque sólo era así con él.  
—Bokuto. —Akaashi sonrió ínfimamente, lo que hizo sonreír enorme a Kotaro—. Traje flores para ti.  
—¡Son rosaaaaas! Gracias Akaashi.

Ambos se mantuvieron charlando por un rato más. Luego entró el resto de los muchachos a saludarlo también. Bokuto se sintió muy contento de que los chicos hayan ido a verlo, y se preocuparan tanto. No podía comer, así que miraba los chocolates que traían bajo el brazo con cara de cachorro hambriento. Cayó la noche entre la atmósfera alegre de las anécdotas de la fiesta, y se sintió un poco solo cuando tuvo que quedarse en observaciones durante la noche.  
Oyó un crujido suave a un lado de su cama, y no fue hasta ahí que reparó en una cortina junto al costado derecho de la habitación. Estaba compartiendo habitación con una viejecita que, al parecer, también estaba en recuperación de algún procedimiento gastrointestinal.

—Hola jovencito, dime, ese primer muchacho que vino a verte, ¿era tu novio?

La señora era muy, muy arriesgada a la hora de iniciar una conversación; y a Bokuto esto lo sorprendió tanto, que no pudo ocultar a la viejecita que sí había algo entre los dos.

—Sólo por tu rostro lo noté. Ambos son muy apuestos, es una lástima que nosotras no podamos tener a muchachos así. —sonreía cómplice, mientras se cubría los labios con una mano.  
—¿No le parece algo malo? —interrogó el más joven, sorprendido completamente por la actitud amigable de la señora. Siempre leía acerca de cómo los adultos mayores eran más reacios a esos temas; pero a ella parecía no importarle en absoluto.  
—Amor es amor, cariño. Me llamo Hatsumomo, pero puedes llamarme Momo, es un placer. —la adorable anciana hizo una profunda reverencia sentada en su camilla, que Bokuto respondió de manera respetuosa y muy inclinada de igual manera—. Creo que tu nombre es Kotaro, ¿me equivoco?  
—Está usted en lo correcto, me llamo Bokuto Kotaro.  
—Y dime, Kotaro-chan, ¿Akaashi tiene buenas posaderas?

Así comenzó la historia de una hermosa amistad intrahospitalaria. Hatsumomo no tenía prejuicios ni reparos en ningún aspecto de su vida de jóvenes estudiantes; y mientras se recuperaban ambos de sus cirugías de emergencia, compartían un montón de aspectos distintos de sus vidas fuera del hospital.

—Cuando yo era joven, solía tejer ropa para mi marido. Él amaba las prendas de ropa que yo realizaba, y siempre me agradecía por los guantes abrigadores, o los sweaters afelpados. Ahora sólo puedo tejer para mis nietos, y a los niños no les dura tanto la ropa como a mi querido Akito. —la viejecita le contaba historias del pasado, y Bokuto la escuchaba con suma atención.  
—¿Usted querría enseñarme a tejer?  
—Claro. Pide que te traigan lana y unos palillos y yo seré tu profesora.

Fue así como Bokuto comenzó a aficionarse por el tejido. Al principio le costó horrores acostumbrarse a tomar los palillos de una buena manera, y los puntos le salían corridos y mal hechos. Contaba mal, la lana le quedaba tirante, y se apretaba los dedos. Pero con esfuerzo y práctica, fue capaz de ir tejiendo pequeños cuadritos de lana que Momo inspeccionaba, y aprobaba o mejoraba según fuera el caso.

—Recuerda cariño, siempre, un derecho y un revés.

Había días en que Akaashi lo iba a visitar sin avisar, y su sorpresa corría peligro. Rápidamente escondía los retazos de lana bajo las mantas, y saludaba nervioso sin poder disimular su inquietud. Él y Momo se miraban y compartían sonrisas cómplices que el pelinegro no podía descifrar.  
Con el tiempo, ambos se curaron y debieron abandonar el hospital. No sin antes prometerse que se seguirían visitando mutuamente.

—Momo-san, cuando termine la bufanda para Akaashi, tejeré para usted.  
—Y yo esperaré con ansias tu regalo de lana. —le había sonreído la viejecita el día que se despidieron—. Recuerda cuidar mucho a Akaashi, y dale cariños de mi parte.

Bokuto había asentido enérgicamente, y se despidió con un beso en la mejilla de la anciana mujer de cabello cano.  
Terminó la bufanda como una semana después de ser dado de alta. Coincidió con los resultados de el examen de admisión de Akaashi. Había sido aceptado dentro de los primeros lugares en la universidad de Tokio, y comenzaría el año entrante la carrera de salud pública.  
Bokuto envolvió la afelpada e interminable bufanda en un bonito papel estampado completamente con búhos y lechuzas; y como pudo con sus manos torpes, anudó un listón alrededor de toda la extensión del regalo. No era extraordinariamente bonito, pero estaba hecho con sus manos, y había puesto mucho esfuerzo en ello. Era el primer regalo que le daba a Akaashi, y quería que fuera el comienzo de muchísimos más.  
Los chicos se reunieron a comer todos juntos, esta vez al mediodía y estrictamente sin alcohol, para celebrar a Akaashi y Kenma que entraban a estudiar con ellos. Cocinaron yakiniku en casa, y Bokuto no podía estar más feliz. En un momento, le pidió a Akaashi que se alejara con él, y le entregó el regalo.  
—Trabajé muy duro en él mientras estaba en el hospital, Momo-san me enseñó. 

Bokuto hablaba entusiasmado e impaciente, moviéndose incómodo en el sillón blando del departamento de Daichi.

—Espero que te guste. Pero está bien si no… —Bokuto hablaba nervioso mientras miraba a Akaashi abrir el paquete con toda la tranquilidad del mundo—. ¡Akaaaaaashi, ábrelo ya!

Akaashi se limitaba a mirarlo de reojo mientras intentaba desenvolver la bufanda sin éxito. Si no la hubiera enrollado tan bien…

—Paciencia Bokuto-san. 

Cuando por fin la sacó del envoltorio, sus dedos acariciaron con suavidad la textura afelpada de la lana. Estaba completamente hecha con retazos de hilos de todos colores, brillantes y neón; era lo más alegre y colorido que había visto en mucho tiempo. Y la amaba.  
Bokuto lo miraba entristecido, mientras Akaashi le sostenía la mirada. Se había esforzado tanto…

—Me encanta Bokuto. Ahora no me congelaré en el invierno. —le respondió con una de las sonrisas más hermosas que Bokuto le había visto jamás.  
Akaashi dejó la bufanda en las manos contrarias, y le pidió que la enrollara en su cuello. Una vez que Bokuto le puso la prenda, el pelinegro se inclinó para robarle un casto beso en los labios.

El barullo que hizo el resto de los chicos al ver la escena era indescriptible. Ahora no tenían miedo de mostrarse. Nunca lo habían tenido, pero ahora más que nunca; habían dejado atrás todo reparo. Ambos habían aprendido de Momo que no importaba si no podían nombrar a sus sentimientos. Todo estaba bien, porque era amor. Y el cariño que ambos se tenían estaba reflejado en esa bufanda abrigadora; en todos los abrazos que se darían de ahora en adelante independiente de si había ojos observándolos o no.

**Author's Note:**

> Es la primera vez que subo de Haikyuu!! acá, pero tengo mucho DaiSuga para dar 1313 xDDD  
> Tengo que admitir que es primera vez que escribo de estos dos, pero me gustó muchooooo, Kotaro es un sol, y Akaashi tiene más sonrisa de lo que demuestra.  
> Está inspirado en un fanart de Viria, que si no lo han visto, lo dejo por acá; es hermoso!  
> http://viria.tumblr.com/post/116036509693/so-what-do-ya-think-bokuto-asks-him-voice  
> Por favor, denle amor <3  
> Besitos voladores para todos <3 <3 <3  
> -C


End file.
